His Rosary
by lil-rock14
Summary: My brother isn’t a saint. He wasn’t killed for some higher purpose. No matter how much I clean this thing, I will always see Jack’s blood on it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rosary**

**Okay. Not my first fanfiction ever, but it is my first Four Brothers fiction. Hope this turns our all right. And I don't really know the time frame for this thing, but I'll fake it as best as I can.**

Summary: My brother isn't a saint. He wasn't killed for some higher purpose. No matter how much I clean this thing, I will always see Jack's blood on it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All I own is… actually nevermind, I don't own that either. The creators of this movie own the characters and theitalicized dialogue. **

"_You killed my mother and little brother, you mutherfucker. Thank Victor Sweet."_

I shot that fucker in the head. No remorse. There wasn't any room for that. Not that the bastard deserved remorse from me anyway.

I slowly make my way back to my brothers. The walk was a blur to me. From the rage. Sadness. Fear. Mostly it was denial. My little brother couldn't have just died in front of all of his older brothers. Not this way. Yet there he was. And there I was. Standing over his body with Angel crying with Sofi and Jeremiah leaning on the post. None of us saying a word, but we couldn't.

Jackie. I stare down at my little brother lying in the snow. He was alive twenty minutes ago, and now he is with Ma. This isn't right. Not Jackie. He was the only one out of the four of us that if he died, he didn't deserve it.

My heart breaks at the sight of him. He's so pale. And there is so much blood. Trickling out of the corners of his mouth. Spreading from the bullet in his chest. Trailing from where he was first shot to where he finally died. The snow turning pink beneath him from where he was shot in the legs fighting to come back to us. There was a lot of blood spilled during this war with Sweet. None of it should have been Jackie's.

I did the only thing I could do. I fell to my knees, sat my brother up, and cradled him to my chest. I wouldn't let any tears fall for him. Not yet. His killer was still out there. But not for much longer if me and my brothers had anything to do or say about it.

I hear the sirens in the background, and yet I don't care. I hold onto my brother tighter hoping it will lessen the guilt I feel for getting him killed. It doesn't work. I hear Angel and Jerry yelling at the paramedics as soon as they get out of the ambulance for not getting here as soon as possible. I wasn't their fault even if I was gonna blame them too. We called them too late. But I still need someone to blame.

There is always Victor Sweet. That bastard.

I feel arms trying to pull me off of Jack, but I ignore them. "Bobby, let him go," Jerry says.

I hear the pain in his voice. It takes a lot for him to force those words from his mouth. "I can't," I whisper. I won't.

"Let them do their jobs," Angel replies.

"There is nothing you can do for him," Jerry adds. That was a mistake.

"Don't say that, Jerry!"

"Fuck you, Bobby!" Angel yells. My eyes widen. My little brother just yelled at me. "We are hurting just as much as you are right now."

He was right. I'm being selfish. I'm not the only person that lost a brother just now. I reluctantly release my hold on him. I set him back down in the snow and as I pull my hands ways, my fingers get caught in one of those gay chains he was always wearing. I look at it and pause. It isn't one of his chains.

His rosary.

Something in me told me that I had to take it. I gently lift him up one more time and take the rosary off. I stare at it. One more thing that has his blood on it. The cross. I wrap it around my wrist holding the cross in my hand.

I follow my brothers and we end up on the front steps of our house. The house that was just shot up. The three of us watch as they put our baby brother in a body bag. "Don't you dare put Jackie with those fuckers that killed him," I yell.

The paramedics understand and nod. Green pulls up and he starts yelling at the other people on the scene. He's alone. He doesn't have his little bitch with him, which is a good thing, because there is something about him I don't like. Green walks over to us and he looks pissed. Okay, maybe not pissed. I am pissed and I know my brothers were pissed so I feel the need to project my anger onto someone else.

"_It was self-defense, wasn't it?"_

So maybe Green is on our side. And Fowler had something to do with Ma's death. That punk bitch had a hand in my brother's murder. He'll get his.

I stand up and step passed my brothers and Sofi. I can't talk to them right now. Inside the house, it makes me sick to look at all of the bullet holes in the walls. Ma's house will never be the way it used to be. Especially with two people that made this house home gone.

I hear my brothers follow me inside the house. I ignore them, but I don't mean to. Something else has my attention. I take my gloves off and I see it again.

I unwrap the rosary from my wrist and walk over to the sink. Jack's dried blood covers it. I feel bad for wanting to wash it off, but my brother isn't a saint. He wasn't killed for some higher purpose. I run the cross under some warm water and scrub off the blood. It doesn't help because no matter how much I clean this thing, I will always see Jack's blood on it.

I put it around my neck and walk upstairs to Ma's room. Ma and Jack's rooms are shot up. I need to sleep. I have to go to another funeral for someone I care about. Some homecoming.

**I hope that this turned out okay. I think that it is just gonna be a two chapter story. It's supposed to be a filler for some scenes where I thought some explanation was needed, but I cut some stuff out too. Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rosary**

**Rating: T (For swearing)**

Summary: My brother isn't a saint. He wasn't killed for some higher purpose. No matter how much I clean this thing, I will always see Jack's blood on it.

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Same thing as before. The italic likes are from the movie.**

"_Jackie."_

I lose all hope of winning this fight with Sweet standing between Ma and Jackie's graves. Green got buried today too. We just keep losing more and more people who were on our side.

My brothers and I make our way back home and I silently chastise myself. All the bullet holes. No matter how well we fix this place up when this shit is all over, I will always see them. Just like how I will always see Jackie's blood on his rosary.

I take a seat and tears fall down my face.

"_Never should have came home. Never should have came."_

I think about Jackie. I can't help it. My face wet with tears, but not for him. It's for me. I'm so fucken selfish I can't believe it. I cried when Ma died, but I can't even cry for the brother I just buried. I cry because I'm confused.

Damn. No matter how hard I try to stop it, I can't. But I can't let it all out. Not now. I can't let my emotions get the best of me. But I can't help but think about how it would be if I stayed where I was. Which was far away from Detroit.

At least Jack is close to Ma now. My mind goes back to the rosary I'm wearing. And I can't help but think about when Jackie was younger.

He always kept the rosary near him. I guess it made him feel like he was close to Ma when he went off somewhere playing a gig. Ma gave it to him. She showed Jackie how to pray it a few times, but I will never know if he ever prayed it without her.

I remember seeing Ma with her blue one in her hands, kneeling next to her bed when she felt one of us needed God's help. She prayed a lot when Jackie first came to us. I think that is why she gave it to him because she knew God would watch over him.

She would have given one to me, Jerry, and Angel, but I guess she knew that we, or at least I, didn't believe in that. And if we did, we wouldn't say. I don't know about Jerry and Angel, but I felt that God would never forgive me for all things I've done. Especially as of recently. I think Jackie is the only one God would have forgiven.

I mean, I said my prayers when I was told to, but it was mostly to make Ma happy. And it worked. The making Ma happy part.

When we were young, I was always the one trying to keep Jackie out of the action. Well, more like dangerous situations that I would get us in. I knew that coming back would put us all in yet another dangerous situation, and yet I tried to keep him away, while forcing him to come along.

Even when we were chasing the shooters that killed Ma, I had to watch over my little brothers. I tried to keep the car driving in a straight line while Angel shot at those bastards, and all that I could yell at Jackie was to put his seat belt on. I even made him stay back when we shot them. I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. He wouldn't be able to shoot anyone. There was still a lot for me to teach him. He was too nice.

He even said that we should have let it go. He loved Ma just as much as we did. But I wanted revenge. And he wouldn't leave it alone. And in the end, I couldn't protect him. He was our voice of reason, and without him, I lost all reason.

Like I said, I didn't know about anything anymore. I lost Jackie.

I did. No one else.

God, I miss my brother.

Jerry comes up with a plan or at least something as close to a plan as it can get. I don't know if it will work. My heart isn't in it.

I still want revenge as much as Jerry and Angel for Ma and Jackie's deaths, but my heart wants it to wait a day or two. The funeral was a few hours ago. But like Angel used to say when we were hustling when we were young, "Revenge is a full-time job."

Jerry leaves to get everything for his plan in order. He comes back and for some reason, Sweet is going for it. All of Ma's money. Sweet is gonna take it from my brother, then kill him. I'm not gonna let that happen. I hear Fowler's name brought up and I want blood. But not just his.

So we have three hours.

I stand in Jerry's driveway and watch him kiss his family goodbye. I can't help but think that if I could ever have that. Or if Jackie could have had that. I'll never know about my second thought.

Camille tells me to watch over Jerry. Like she even had to tell me. Of course I'm not gonna lose any more of my family. Especially if I have any say or anything to do about it.

"_Hey, I got him."_

That call set everything off. So far, everything was going to plan. Fowler was out of the way. What I would have given to see the look on his face when Angel got to him. I just wanted one shot at him. He deserved it. But I have other things to deal with. Angel can take care of himself and Fowler.

I walk on the ice to where Jerry is supposed to be. To where Victor Sweet is going to die. I walk into the circle of people and silently thank God that Jerry is still alive.

I see Sweet and he is just as ready to throw down as I am. Actually, I think I am way more prepared for this than he is. One glimpse in his eyes and I saw a hint of fear, but it disappeared just as fast.

My hand goes to Jackie's rosary that is around my neck. I wear it to feel close to my lost brother, like he did with Ma. I kiss it and tuck it under my shirt. Maybe Ma and Jackie are looking after me right now. I'm not a religious person, but maybe I need someone to believe in right now while everything seems beyond my power.

The men throw Sweet into the water after I got my punches in and I can finally breathe a sigh of relief. We're okay. At least, as okay as we can be. After we deal with the police, everything will be okay. Then I can finally cry a little more for the little brother I lost. I already cried for Ma, but I still need to cry for Jack.

I bring my hand to my chest and feel the cross and beads. I'm slowly starting to understand why people believe in God. I don't know if I do myself, but if there is a God, maybe this rosary can be a way I can talk to my mother and brother.

I look at my brother and listen to him worry about the whole situation with the cops.

"_Cops love the Mercers, Jerry."_

**The End**

**Oh my goodness. I never thought that you guys would like this so much. Thanks a lot for the great reviews. Well, this is the first story that I've ever written in first person. Also, this is my first finished fanfiction. I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. Thanks for reading and please review. Lil-Rock**


End file.
